<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The “Fuck” Kissing (we can’t have sex on the first date, but technically this is just kissing, right?) by Taurean_adift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338089">The “Fuck” Kissing (we can’t have sex on the first date, but technically this is just kissing, right?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift'>Taurean_adift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Dates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taurean - Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock kissing, F/M, French Kissing, Slippery Slope, fuck kissing, orgasm kissing, pussy kissing, taint kissing, types of kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy girl doesn't want to go further than kissing on the first date because of her principles. But lucky for her date, her idea of kissing is not clearly defined. This is a slippery slope type of scenario where personal boundaries slowly expand the more horny they get. ALL CHARACTERS are 18+</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Dates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The “Fuck” Kissing (we can’t have sex on the first date, but technically this is just kissing, right?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.<br/>PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).</p><p>IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, do tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!</p><p>PERFORMER'S NOTE: You’re introverted but it doesn't mean you're inhibited. You're just shy but with the right person, your inner wildcat is unleashed.<br/>All SFX are optional but would add a layer of immersion if you can include them. Also, feel free to change up dialogue to suit your natural style.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>TITLE: [F4M] The “Fuck” Kissing (we can’t have sex on the first date, but technically this is just kissing, right?) [types of kisses] [French kissing] [neck kissing] [nipple kissing] [cock kissing] [pussy kissing] [taint kissing] [fuck kissing] [orgasm kissing] [creampie] [slippery slope] </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <strong>SCRIPT</strong> </span>
</p><p>Well, thank you for walking me home.</p><p>Oh? [LAUGH]</p><p>Did I just discover a rare species?</p><p>A gentleman, who’s charming, generous, knows how to show a girl a good time…</p><p>And… devastatingly handsome [SHY GIGGLE]</p><p>[TEASING] What? Was I talking about you? </p><p>[GIGGLE]</p><p> </p><p>Hmm…</p><p>Seriously, though…</p><p>I… I had a really good time, tonight. </p><p>Well, I’m sure you can tell, I’m not the extroverted type so…</p><p>Can’t remember the last time I had so much fun… getting to know someone.</p><p>[SHY GIGGLE] </p><p> </p><p>Uhm… so…</p><p>Oh…</p><p>[SHY GIGGLE] A goodnight kiss?</p><p>Uh… you mean, like… now?</p><p>No, yeah, of course now. Silly me.</p><p>Yeah, that’s within my boundaries. [GIGGLE]</p><p>[NERVOUS[ So, do we close our eyes or… I mean, if you want to… oh wow, you’re so close…</p><p>I’m.. I’m not rambling. You’re rambling…</p><p>[WHISPER] Shut up.</p><p>[LONG KISS] </p><p><br/>
[BREATHLESS] </p><p>Wow. </p><p>I mean… it’s been a minute huh? Since I had…</p><p>Yeah, me too…  I wouldn’t mind…</p><p>Yeah…</p><p>[TONGUES!] </p><p><br/>
[BREATHLESS GIGGLE] </p><p>Oh my god I can’t believe we did that.</p><p>I mean… </p><p>Please don’t think I’m so easy, okay?</p><p>I’m normally not so… uh… with a guy… I mean, not on the first date…</p><p>But you’re… you’re a really good kisser. [SHY GIGGLE]</p><p>Kissing is fine right? I mean, people usually kiss on the first date, so…</p><p>Oh!</p><p>[MORE TONGUES] </p><p> </p><p>[BREATHLESS] </p><p>Oh….wow…</p><p>Hey, uh… neighbours are starting to get nosy. </p><p>I think we better…</p><p>Do you… wanna come in? </p><p>Okay, but hold on.</p><p>[SERIOUS TONE] I don’t wanna lead you on or anything okay?</p><p>I normally don’t… on the first date… you know… go all the way…</p><p>Kissing is as far as I’d go.</p><p>Are you okay with that?</p><p>Really?</p><p>Mmm… thank you for being such a gentleman.</p><p><br/>
<strong>SFX: Keys jangle. Door opens. Door closes. Light switch. Soft music plays in background.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Mmmm… thanks. I like it cozy.</p><p>Hey, can I get you anything? Do you… no? You sure?</p><p>Alright, let’s sit on the couch…</p><p>
  <strong>SFX: Slump down on couch</strong>
</p><p>Ooof!</p><p>[SHY GIGGLE] … hey yourself.</p><p> </p><p>So, uh…</p><p>[NERVOUS GIGGLE] </p><p>Shut up, I’m not…</p><p>Yeah, okay, I’m a little nervous.</p><p>I’ve dated a bit but haven’t invited a guy in for… quite a while now… heh.</p><p>[SOFTLY] Me, too. </p><p>I… I like you, too.</p><p>And it really means a lot to me that you do respect me.</p><p>Even with this low cut dress, you still managed to talk to my face and not my boobs [GIGGLE]</p><p>I’ve dated so many creeps… so… you’re a breath of fresh air.</p><p>Mmm….</p><p>[HUSHED TONE] Yeah, we can… </p><p>[SENSUAL KISSING]</p><p>[START MOANING WHILE KISSING]</p><p><br/>
<em> <strong>Low and husky tone, with LOTS of moaning in between</strong> </em>
</p><p>Oh my god…. You… uh…</p><p>No, don’t stop.</p><p>I love how you’re kissing my neck…. oh god….</p><p>No, it’s fine… it’s still a kiss, right… so… </p><p>Oh, god….</p><p>Oh!…</p><p>No, no it’s fine… you can touch my… breasts…</p><p>We’re… just kissing…</p><p>Mmm….</p><p><br/>
[BREATHLESS] Oh!</p><p>[GIGGLE]</p><p>Sit on your lap?</p><p>Yeah, okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>KEEP kissing, talk and moan in between</strong> </em>
</p><p>Oh, you smell so good…</p><p>Mmmm… you like how I kiss your neck?</p><p>Mmmmm…</p><p>Oh sorry, was I grinding? [GIGGLE]</p><p>You’re so hard…</p><p>Oh god… you’re…</p><p>My neck is sensitive…</p><p>Mmmm…</p><p>Are you… pulling down my straps?</p><p>It’s uh… </p><p>Right, it’s still kissing so it’s fine, I guess…</p><p>Oh god… </p><p>I can’t believe I’m being so … wild… [GIGGLE]</p><p>You like my tits huh…</p><p>Ooo your hands feel so good…</p><p>Been so long…</p><p>My bra?</p><p>Oh, I don’t know…</p><p>Is it going too far?</p><p>I guess… okay, as long as we’re just kissing…</p><p>Oh…</p><p>Oh god… you’re kissing down my… my breasts…</p><p>You’re making my nipples so hard…</p><p>I think we should st…stop…</p><p><br/>
<em> <strong>KEEP moaning between lines</strong> </em>
</p><p>Ohhh god!!</p><p>You’re sucking my nipples!</p><p>Hey… oh…we..we’re going tt..too far…</p><p>It’s still kissing? No, I mean… yes… I mean… oh god… fuck… you’re making me horny.</p><p>That’s not good.</p><p>Why… are you… putting your hands under my dress…</p><p>Ohhh fuckk… my panties are drenched?</p><p>I… can’t help it…</p><p>No, don’t… oh my god…</p><p>Is this still kissing?</p><p>No, don’t stop kissing my nipples!</p><p>Otherwise… we’re breaking the rules.</p><p>Oh I don’t know.</p><p>Oh god…</p><p>This is wrong... is it?</p><p>Kiss me!</p><p><br/>
<em> <strong>Passionate kissing and moaning</strong> </em>
</p><p>MMmppphhh…. </p><p>Oh god, your fingers feel so good… inside my pussy…</p><p>Oh fuck…</p><p>This is the best… kiss… I ever had…</p><p>Mmmmppphh..</p><p>No, we’re just kissing… technically…</p><p>You’re not finger fucking me… oh….</p><p>Mmmpphhh… although it feels like it…</p><p>It’s just kissing…. Oh fuckkk… I’m gonna cum on your fingers…</p><p>Oh god!</p><p>Please, don’t stop kissing me…</p><p>I’m cumming... I’m…. </p><p>[ORGASM]</p><p>[MOAN] Keep kissing me…</p><p>Oh god….</p><p><br/>
[BREATHLESS] </p><p>Oh my god… that was the hardest Ive ever came… while kissing.</p><p>[GIGGLE]</p><p>You wanna kiss me some more?</p><p>Uhm… what do you mean?</p><p>Kiss me… but not on my lips?</p><p>I… uh… it’s just kissing right?</p><p>Promise?</p><p>Yeah, okay…</p><p>You can slide off my dress and… oh my god, my panties are ruined! [GIGGLE] </p><p>Holy shit, you made me so wet.</p><p>Uh… you want me bent over? Why? What are you…</p><p>Yes, I trust you.</p><p>Okay… like this?</p><p>Oh god, you gotta believe me, I”m actually a shy person.</p><p>But now I’m bent over the couch with my bare ass in your face.  [GIGGLE]</p><p>You wanna… ohhhh!</p><p><br/>
<em> <strong>KEEP moaning between lines</strong> </em>
</p><p>Oh god you’re kissing my crack… and…</p><p>Oh MY GOD!</p><p>Oh Jesus!</p><p>I’ve never had my pussy licked like this before.</p><p>From the back…</p><p>Fuckkk….</p><p>No, right… it’s not licking, it’s oh fuckk… kissing…</p><p>Uh-huh… you’re French kissing my ass and pussy…</p><p>Oh fucking Christ, that feels good…</p><p>Mmmm….</p><p>[SQUEAL] You’re… tonguing my cunt so deep!</p><p>I’m gonna… I can’t believe it… you’re gonna make me cummmmmm……</p><p>No, don’t stop, PLEASE, don’t stop kissing my pussy…</p><p>Oh godddd….</p><p>Up and down my ass to my pussy...</p><p>Ooooo fuckkkkk...</p><p>[ORGASM]</p><p>[BREATHLESS] </p><p><br/>
You’re still…clothed?</p><p>Yeah, take it off… lemme help you…</p><p>
  <strong>SFX: Clothes rustling, belt unbuckle, pants unzip</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Oh my god, your cock is… fucking amazing!</p><p>Sit back… I’m gonna… yeah, I’m gonna kiss you… [GIGGLE] </p><p><br/>
<em> <strong>Sensual licking and kissing sounds, talk in between</strong> </em>
</p><p>Mmmm…. I love kissing your cock…</p><p>Mmmm…. I love kissing your tip…</p><p>Ahhhh… round and round…</p><p>With my tongue…</p><p>You like that?</p><p>Ahhhh….</p><p>Ohhh… raise your legs baby…. I wanna kiss your balls…</p><p>Mmmm….</p><p>Higher…</p><p>Yeah moan for me baby…</p><p>Mmmm…</p><p>You like me kissing you there? [GIGGLE]</p><p>Sensitive huh?</p><p>I don’t do this for everyone, you know.</p><p>Mmmm…. You like my tongue there?</p><p>Mmmmm….</p><p>Oh, look at your cock dripping so much…</p><p>Let me… kiss it all up.</p><p><br/>
<em> <strong>Sensual blowjob, with moaning for a while</strong> </em>
</p><p><br/>
Oh, why’d you stop me?</p><p>What are you…?</p><p>Lie down on the rug?</p><p>Okay, look… we shouldn’t…. We know where this is going…</p><p>No, I don’t mind kissing but… </p><p>[HUSHED] We can’t have sex.</p><p>… oh god… but you’re making it realllly hard to resist…</p><p>[SENSUAL KISSING]</p><p>Mmmm…. Oh god… please…. let’s… stop…</p><p>I can feel your tip… grinding on my ooooo….. my clit…  </p><p>Yes I do.</p><p>I love kissing you, but we can’t….</p><p>Oh god, please…</p><p>You’re making it so hard to say no…</p><p>Oh god, why is your cock so hard?</p><p>I can feel my pussy… opening up…</p><p>Oh god… nooo, we shouldn’t…</p><p>Please... oh god, don't tease my pussy...</p><p>This is... this is not kissing any more.</p><p>We... I can't. I mean... I shouldn't.</p><p>Oh fuck... yes of course I want to but...</p><p>Nnggghhh...</p><p>Oh my god why does your cock feel so good...</p><p>My pussy is so slippery...</p><p>Just...begging to suck in your cock.</p><p>Oh god... we can't... we... </p><p>Oh kiss me...</p><p>[HUNGRY KISSING]</p><p>I mean...</p><p>We're just kissing, right?</p><p>Oh god…</p><p>No, I need you to tell me, we’re just kissing, right?</p><p>You’re sure? This is just a kiss?</p><p>Okay… as long as we're... mmmph... kissing...</p><p>It doesn't count...</p><p><br/>
<em> <strong>Kissing and moaning, with sex/ wet sounds</strong> </em>
</p><p>Oh fuck!!! You’re sliding in…</p><p>Mmm don’t stop kissing me… otherwise it’s wrong…</p><p>Oh fuck… you’re fucking…</p><p>No, I mean… kissing me... and fucking me...</p><p>Oh I'm so confused...</p><p>It's kiss fucking?</p><p>Oooo...</p><p>I can feel your cock... sliding in and out...</p><p>Oh godd... feels so good...</p><p>We're not fucking right?</p><p>We're... kissing... ooooo....</p><p>But it's a type of kiss right?</p><p>Oh god I love it.</p><p>It's my favourite type of kiss...</p><p>Yes... yes...</p><p>Kiss fuck me... oh god...</p><p>Keep kiss-fucking me… oh yes, slowly… mmmm...</p><p>Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me cum all night…</p><p>Mmmmm….</p><p>Oh god this is the best kiss ever…</p><p>Fucking kiss…</p><p>I mean... Kiss fucking...</p><p>Oh whatever...</p><p>Sweet Jesus…</p><p>Oh god…</p><p>Keep fucking me… oh god, keep fucking me…</p><p>Yeah, kiss my neck… mmmm…</p><p>Oh god… as long as you keep kissing me…</p><p>We can keep fucking…</p><p>Mmmm…</p><p>Suck my nipples baby…</p><p>Oh god… I love your cock…</p><p>You fuck so good….</p><p>Oh god, you’re fucking me so good.</p><p>Uhhhh…</p><p>Ohhh…</p><p><br/>
<em> <strong>Sexiest moaning and kissing, getting faster and more intense until orgasm</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cum with me baby.</p><p>No, it's fine... please...</p><p>Cum inside me...</p><p>Now... now..... oh fuck fuck fuck.... oh god...</p><p>[ORGASM]</p><p> </p><p>[BREATHLESS] </p><p>Oh god…</p><p>Mmmm….</p><p>
  <strong>Pause for a moment</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I can feel your cum dripping out...</p><p>[GIGGLE]</p><p><br/>
You wanna cuddle naked?</p><p>Mmm…</p><p>I’d like that.</p><p>I… you know… I don't do that on the first date.</p><p>Unless… </p><p>You kiss me… from time to time…</p><p>[GIGGLE]</p><p>It’s still just a kiss.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">/scriptend</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear performer,</p><p>Please tag me if you fill it (in your Reddit post comments so I'll get a notification). Have fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>